The broad, long-term objective of the research proposal is to determine whether it is possible, using multi-modality lifestyle interventions, to significantly modify "usual aging", i.e. to slow, stop or even reverse decrements associated with aging. The specific aims of the 3-year study are to conduct a single-blind, controlled clinical trial comparing the effects of a conventional and an alternative multi-modality intervention relative to a usual care control on three sets of variables relevant to health and successful aging: 1) Physiological measures including blood pressure, cholesterol, DNA damage, lipid peroxides, body weight, musculoskeletal dexterity, and neurohormones (DHEA, somatomedin growth hormone, cortisol); 2) Cognitive measures including short- and long-term memory, cognitive flexibility, choice reaction time, fluid and crystallized intelligence; 3) Psychological quality of life measures including life satisfaction, psychological distress, self-efficacy, health locus of control, global health, self-development and ego integration. This newly-funded study will be conducted under the direction of an interdisciplinary team using a community-based sample of 165 elderly individuals (>65 y.o.). It will yield valuable information on the underlying mechanisms and the synergistic effects of multi- modality approaches to successful aging. Because this study provides a rigorous empirical investigation of a major alternative medical approach, NIH's Office of Alternative Medicine has expressed a strong interest in funding this proposal.